Mission Creek: Home to the Vampires
by BaconPineapples
Summary: Our heroes have survived a zombie apocalypse only to find out vampires are real. They've come to Mission Creek for some mysterious reason. One thing is for sure though. It has something to do with revenge... Sequel to The End of Mission Creek.
1. Prologue

**Yes, as promised I have posted the prologue! The long awaited sequel is here! I don't know when I'll update again though...**

* * *

With a full moon ahead, a man walked into one of the deeper parts of the forest. He was wearing all black- black shirt, black jacket, black jeans. He had jet black hair with blue eyes that seemed to stare into your soul and give you shivers down your back.

The forest was right beside the mysterious Mission Creek. It was one of those scary forests where in the daylight, it seems and looks fine but once night comes, it's your worst nightmare. Hikers have found some… blood curdling things in there. There were animals completely frozen stiff, with no ounce of blood left in their cold bodies as if something or someone had drank it dry. Which probably did happen. There were these footsteps that seemed to be following you, like there was an ax wielding maniac just waiting to murder you. Some people don't even make it out alive. They've been found on the ground, with no life in their eyes. The police don't know what's in there but they have stopped allowing people to go in there for their safety. They've tried having some people investigate, but no one had seen them since. Their bodies still haven't been found.

None of these things seemed to scare the man as he continued walking until finally he came upon a clearing. It looked empty, barren almost, but there's more then what met the eye. When the man walked to the center, people started coming out silently from the shadows. You wouldn't even have noticed them if they had not moved from their spots. They were all wearing black, no surprise there.

"Ahh… I see you're back early." A guy said. "No duh idiot." The man snapped before slapping him on the head for his foolishness. The guy cowered, hoping the man wasn't going to turn him into stew, or worse.

The man waited for everyone to gather around with him standing in the center. "So we have finally arrived at Mission Creek." The man paused, chuckled for a second before continuing. "I heard that they had a zombie apocalypse just a few months ago. Surprised the insolent mortals actually survived." The full moon had fully risen high in the sky and you could hear wolves in the background howling at it. "Ugh stupid werewolves." The man said which produced a few grunts from his pack. "Soon, we will take back what was rightfully ours." The man continued. "What happened on December 27th 1915 will be no more! We've had a century to plan and I say we are ready! We've been training our whole lives since that day and we have gotten stronger since then." The man let loose a few curses about the mortals and the 27th of December then continued. "The people will regret it!" Cheers were heard from the pack.

When the noise died down and there was complete silence once again (except for the werewolves still howling in the background) the man continued. "We will- We will" The man stopped, getting interrupted by the howling twice. He scowled. "Kyle, Erica, and Brian! Go deal with those pesky werewolves and make sure they don't interrupt me again!"

The selected vampires nodded and quickly left, speeding off to the location of the werewolves. A few moments later, the howling died down and the three came back completely unscathed, fangs out and having an adrenaline rush.

"Good. Now where was I?" The man said. "We will conquer Mission Creek! Those foolish mortals won't know what hit them. Mission Creek shall be ours again!" The vampires shouted. The talk from their leader had really got them riled up. "No one will be able to stop us! For we are unstoppable!" The leader shouted through all the noise, which only had the vampires shout even harder and louder.

" We'll get our revenge soon but for now we still have things to do. Alright meeting ended! Get back to your duties!" The leader shouted. The crowd dispersed leaving just the leader and his second in command. "So Charlie, you ready to take over Mission Creek?" The leader asked his second in command. "I was born ready Asher." Charlie replied.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! What is this mysterious date all about that the vampires are talking about? Until whenever Baconers.**

**~BaconPineapples**


	2. Chapter 1

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Davenport House…_

The heroes were gathered at Chase and Adam's house. It was their rendezvous point for most things now. Donald, Chase and Adam's dad, couldn't have cared less as he was always away on business trips. Only a couple months ago Mission Creek was in an apocalyptic state. The zombies were everywhere, heck even Leo got reanimated into one! Chase too, at the end, but he was cured quickly. Then, just a few weeks ago, the heroes had discovered vampires are real! They'd put this off hoping it was a figment of their imagination. But they had to discuss this topic sooner or later and now here they were.

Chase made some hot cocoa for everyone as the temperature had been slipping every day. "So… Vampires…" Chase started the conversation before sitting next to Bree. The couple snuggled up together for warmth. Even with the heater on full blast and each of them wearing thick sweaters and jackets and to top it off had thick blankets wrapped around them, it was still cold. "Yeah…" Leo said weakly. "Vampires…"

"What do you think they want?" Adam said. Everyone turned to face Adam with incredulous looks. "What? I mean it's obvious that they must have come here for something. They weren't here before were they? One day it was just POOF! They showed up!" Adam said with stares on him. "I'm not that dumb!"

"Well Adam's definitely right about that. We would have noticed them before, wouldn't we? I mean they do… stand out." Chase said trying to think of the right word to say. He had, unfortunately, remembered quite some much about the vampires. They were all pale and wear black. Who Chase assumed was the leader, as the vampire had stood in the front, was enough to make him crawl under a bed and hide. The leader had an expression, showing what seemed like thousands of years of anger, just ready to burst.

Chase sighed and sipped his cocoa. Leo took a sip too, then spit it out all over the table. "Ugh Chase this is horrible! The milk and the cocoa mix isn't even mixed properly!" Chase scowled, Leo interrupting him from his thoughts. "It's not that bad!" Adam scoffed. "Yeah maybe to you. Your taste buds probably went numb after you drank this so many times. Why do you think I haven't touched my cocoa yet?" Chase scowled once again and looked at Bree for support. Bree took a sip before coughing. "Sorry Chase but I'm with them." Bree said before putting the mug back on the table. Chase pouted. Bree just laughed before kissing Chase on the cheek, brightening him up. "Ew, keep the PDA to a minimum!" Leo shouted and shielded his eyes. "Whatever." The couple said at the same time.

"Ok so back to the vampires." Chase brought the discussion back. "They're here for something or someone." Everyone pondered for a few moments. "Research?" Bree suggested. "Ugh I'm tired out of research." Chase groaned and collapsed, being all dramatic. "You spend weeks looking for a cure and then you never want to do any ever again."

Adam, Bree, and Leo gasped. "Chase? Not want to do research!? It's the apocalypse again!" Leo teased. "Who are you and what have you done to my brother!?" Adam added and the two of them cracked up. "Haha. You guys are hilarious." Chase drawled. "Maybe the vampires were here just for a pit stop or something?" Bree suggested. "Maybe they'll continue on and go somewhere else far away?" She said hopefully.

"That's a lot of maybes sis." Leo said. "Plus there are two reasons against your idea. One- Mission Creek is a strange town where anything can happen and two- we're just not that lucky. Oh and can I actually get something edible to drink?" Chase snorted at that. "It really isn't that bad!" Chase took another sip just to prove it but stopped short after the cocoa touched his mouth. "Ok scratch that it is bad." Chase pushed the drink far away from him. Adam went to the fridge and grabbed a water. "Here catch Leo." He threw the bottle to Leo and it clonked him in the head, making Adam, Bree, and Chase burst into laughter. "After everything we've been through, you still can't catch?" Adam said while rolling on the floor.

This time, Leo was the one to scowl. "Don't make fun of me! Besides have you seen these noodle arms?" Leo shook his arms around. "Oh and I want something hot to drink in this weather!" Leo threw the bottle back only to hit a lamp creating more laughter from his friends. "Ooops… I never touched that lamp!" Leo said trying to make sure he didn't get into trouble.

Eventually, Adam found something hot for Leo to drink and he sat back down on the couch and wrapped the blanket back around his body. Leo took one sip of his nice, hot cider. "That's way better. Now this is what you call a drink. Not that disgusting stuff you made Chase!" Chase's smile faded hearing Leo insult his cocoa again. "Seriously!?"

"Ok guys let's focus." Bree said. "Maybe we should just wait a couple days and see if we spot the vampires again?" Chase suggested. "I mean I don't see what else we can do besides research and I am NOT doing that for a while." Everyone agreed to Chase's plans, seeing as they had no other idea. "So now what?" Adam asked.

Chase was about to suggest turning in for the night, as it was getting pretty late when a noise outside stopped him. It sounded like Leo when he was in the shower. Not pleasant. "What was that?" Leo asked uneasily. Adam got up and peeked out the window. "I don't see anything..." Adam said continuing to look outside the glass. "It looks normal I…" Adam stopped and paled. "Uh, Adam you alright?" Bree asked, noticing Adam's significant drop in color. Adam gulped. "No." And with that, he fainted.

"Adam!" The three friends rushed to his side. "What was out there!?" Chase exclaimed. Bree quickly checked Adam's pulse before sighing. "He's fine. Probably just got scared of something."

"Yeah, but what!?" Chase said worriedly. "Adam doesn't get scared easily! When we were six, there was a kangaroo attacking a car and he was perfectly fine!"

"Well that doesn't seem that bad." Leo said rolling his eyes. "We were IN the car! Dad and I were totally freaking out and Adam was as calm as ever!" Chase shouted. "Oh…" Leo said, just getting it. "What is out ther- wait kangaroo attacking your car!?" Bree exclaimed.

"Long story, incident at the zoo involving some cotton candy and boxing gloves." Chase summed it up quickly. Bree and Leo raised an eyebrow. "Ok…" Bree said a bit creeped out. "So… What is out there?" She wondered out loud. The three friends slowly shuffled over to the window, sticking close to each other. They leaned over to look before immediately recoiling in fear. There, laying on the sidewalk, was a dead squirrel, who had a look of fear etched onto its face, frozen…with multiple bite marks all over.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! Poor squirrel... Anyways see you Baconers next time!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yes I'm back! Maybe not for long, but I'm back! So yeah... Here we go...**

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Adam had woken up after an hour and two and the rest of the night had been spent making sure all the doors were locked. The four friends had slept in the living room. Any noise would make them jump. They had summed up the evidence pretty quickly. The vampires had been here, just probably a few yards away from their house.

Now, the friends were woken up from the annoying sound of the alarm clock blasting their ears. Everyone's worst enemy. "Ugh… I barely got any sleep last night." Chase groaned, sitting up. "Me too." Bree said. "Make that three." Leo said with his head still on his pillow. Meanwhile, Adam, was still sleeping like there was no tomorrow. "Come on we gotta get ready for school." Chase said, slowly getting up.

_Half an Hour Later…_

Bree, Chase, and Leo just walked out the door, all bundled up, and started walking down the street. "I feel like we forgot something." Leo said. "Or maybe it's just the cold getting to me." Bree snorted. "Your gonna need more things to blame then just the cold."

"HEY!"

Chase stopped short causing Leo to crash into him. "We forgot Adam!" He shouted before running back into the house. Adam was still sleeping when the three friends entered the house. "Seriously? He's still sleeping?" Leo said. "Don't worry I got this." Chase replied.

Chase took a flower vase and poured the ice cold water on Adam. That woke him right up. It was already seven degrees outside. Adam shot up from the ground and punched Chase in the stomach. Chase doubled back in pain. "Ow! Adam!" He shouted while clutching his stomach. Adam could really pack a punch. "Sorry. Reflex." Adam merely said before getting ready.

After making sure they didn't forget anything or anyone else, the four friends made the cold journey to school. Leo pulled his beanie over his head. "Ugh, couldn't Adam just drive us to school?" He asked. "Sure I could. If you want to be the one to defrost my car." Adam snorted at Leo's ignorance. Leo scowled. "Still it would be better than having to walk in this frozen tundra every day! I'm gonna end up freezing my buns off!" As soon as Leo said that everyone stopped and looked at him. And I mean EVERYONE on the street. It was like in those movies when someone says something wrong, there's just a record scratch and then everyone stops what they're doing and stares. "What!?" Leo shouted at everyone. "Don't just stand there! Go back to what you were doing before!" Everyone slowly started to go back to their own stuff, still giving Leo weird look.

"Yeah ok then. Moving on." Chase said to change the subject. After that, the walk to school was uneventful. They finally made it to Mission Creek High without being frozen to popsicles. The friends entered to a blast of hot air, warming their faces immediately. "That's more like it." Leo said while unzipping his jacket.

Mission Creek High hadn't changed that much unlike the students. It was still the same old hallways, classrooms, and cafeteria. The only thing different was a bit of zombie graffiti on one of the walls next to the water fountain from the apocalypse. Principal Perry tried to scrub it off herself for about three seconds, then became too lazy and just left it there. So, whenever someone drank out of that water fountain, they would get the 'pleasant' image of a zombie eating a brain with blood splattered everywhere. One kid even puked on the floor after being caught off guard while looking at it. No one used that fountain anymore.

The friends made it to their lockers, which were conveniently located next to each others. Bree closed her locker, which then gave her a good vision of the hallway. The next thing she saw nearly scared the living daylights out of her. Bree gave a yelp and jumped, which caused her to accidently slam her knee against Leo's locker, which then closed on his fingers. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" The two siblings yelled together in pain. Chase was then startled at that, as he had really good hearing, and slammed his head against the wall and fell onto Adam's arms. Adam, off balance, then fell on the floor taking Chase with him. The fiasco attracted the attention of everyone in the hallways, who then began laughing.

Principal Perry came out from her office. "What is with all the…" She faltered seeing the scene before her. Perry then bursted out laughing. "Oooh! Stop it already! Your gonna make me blow a gasket!" She said laughing away.

_Nurses Office_

The nurse just finished bandaging up everyone. "Ok so just rest for the rest of the period, there's only about fifteen minutes of it left anyway." The nurse said. Adam gave her a thumbs up to let her know they heard her.

"Why did you two scream in the first place?" Chase groaned while holding an ice pack on his forehead. "Bree slammed my locker onto my fingers!" Leo said while holding up his bandaged fingers. "The only reason I did that was because I was startled!" Bree said. "By what?" Chase asked.

Bree leaned in closer so only Adam, Chase, and Leo could hear her. "The vampires." She said in a hushed whisper. The boys' eyes widened. "You saw them!?" Leo said. "Yes. They were just right down the hall walking towards the main office." Bree replied. "What are they even doing here!?" Adam said.

"To enroll for school?" Chase said. "Why else would they be entering the main office? Unless they want to drink Perry's blood. No wait, scratch that. Who would want to drink Perry's blood?" Chase shuddered thinking about that. "But why would they even enroll at school?" Bree said. No one could come up with an answer.

_Linebreak…_

Asher chuckled, seeing the stupid mortals little fiasco at their lockers. "What the hell was that?" Charlie asked him. "Looked like something out of a sitcom." The other vampires around him laughed at his comment. Charlie was the jokester of the pack. But, he was also the loyal one who would do anything for his pack, which is why Asher had appointed him his second in command.

"You know, if people like them, or just them in general, were Mission Creek's saving grace, we'll take this town back with no problem." Asher said with an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

**Tsk, tsk, tsk. Asher are you sure you want to underestimate them? And there we go another chapter down. Review on what you think!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	4. Chapter 3

**For once I have nothing to say here... Well read on then, I guess.**

* * *

Over the next few days, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo tried their best to avoid the vampires around school. This was hard for Bree, as one of her periods was filled with the vampires. Second period to be exact. The first bell rang signaling there were only two minutes left for class change. Bree slammed her locker. "Shoot. Gotta go guys. Mr. Baker's gonna kill me if I'm late one more time." Bree said.

Chase squeezed her hand. "Just be careful ok?" They had to play it safe until they could figure out what those blood drinking bats' motives were. "Of course I will." Bree said and ran down the hall.

Chase sighed after seeing Bree's running figure disappear around the corner. "I don't like this."

Leo snorted. "None of us do. Get with the program." Chase scowled at Leo's sass. "Whatever. Let's just get to woodshop already." Adam, Chase, and Leo began to walk down the hall when the late bell rang. The three looked at each other eyes widening. They were all thinking the same thing. _Uh oh_. Without a word, they ran down the hall pushing and shoving each other to get to woodshop first. Adam was in the lead and made a left when he collided with someone, causing both of them to fall. Chase and Leo rounded the turn and stopped.

"I'm sorry. I should've looked where I was going." Adam apologized while getting up. He held a hand to the person he hit. Only then, did he get a good look at just who he had bumped into. A vampire. Adam gulped but didn't extract his hand. He had to play it cool no matter how hard it was.

The vampire looked at the extended hand hungrily before looking up at Adam. Then he turned to see Chase and Leo behind Adam who were frozen in shock. With a growl he swiped Adam's hand away. "Do that again and you'll be dead meat." The vampire turned around and walked away.

Only when the vampire disappeared from their sight, everyone relaxed. "That was too close." Chase said. "Come on. Let's get to class before we find any more of them."

_With Bree…_

Bree made it just in time. She scanned the classroom and paled when she saw the only open seats were both next to a vampire. She looked down and made her way to one of the seats. The vampire turned to look at her and cocked his head. Before he could say anything, the teacher began class.

"Settle down now. Settle down. Today we will be learning about" Mr. Baker was cut off when the door opened. Bree's heart pounded loudly in her chest. Another vampire. But this one seemed to radiate power. _Must be the leader._

"You're late." Mr. Baker said. The vampire ignored him and strolled to his seat and plopped down. Mr. Baker's eyes narrowed. "Since you're new to the school I'll let you off this time." The vampire didn't respond of even look at him, as if Mr. Baker wasn't good enough to even look at. The vampire that was next to Bree leaned over to the leader and said "Yo Asher. What's up with you?" Asher. So the leader's name was Asher. Bree mentally noted. Asher gave him a look that said not now.

"So today we'll be talking about Mission Creek's war of 1915." Mr. Baker said. Bree could feel the vampire next to her stiffen.

"During 1915, Mission Creek was filled with all these… weird people. They dominated the city. During this time, the old mayor was mysteriously killed. The new mayor was one of these weird people." One of the students raised her hand. "How were they weird?" She asked.

"Good question." Mr. Baker continued. "These people had pasty skin, didn't like the sun, ate wild animals, and they seemed to never age." Bree's skin prickled. Mr. Baker had just described the vampires. Who knew he would actually teach her something she may need to know?

Asher snarled. "Weird? That's the best adjective you could use!?" He stood up and slammed his fist on the desk. The desk cracked in two. Bree almost smiled at that despite the situation. Chase had done the same thing before the apocalypse. The vampire next to her cleared his throat. Asher realized what he had done and sat back down, even though the desk was broken.

Mr. Baker seemed scared for a second. Then he continued with the lesson. "Now where was I? Oh right. The new mayor was a tyrant on Mission Creek. He raised the taxes. And the taxes weren't money anymore. It was a pint of blood a day." Mr. Baker frowned. "Now I'm not a science teacher but I know this. Giving a pint of your blood everyday can't be healthy."

Some kids gasped. "The mayor was a vampire! He had to be!" A kid in the back of the room shouted. The vampires in the room shifted hearing the boy's words.

"Now we can't know for sure." Mr. Baker answered. "Scientists say that vampires don't exist. They could've just been really out of place people. You never know. So the pint of blood tax soon turned to two pints. Then three. Finally, when the people couldn't take it anymore, they tried to get rid of the new mayor. They rebelled. Now the weird people were furious at this. They tried to keep the inhabitants in control. There were many massacres because of this. Finally, someone must've been smart enough to report it to the White House. Armies came and a long war was fought between the 'vampires' and the U.S. Eventually, on December 27th, we were able to win and take back Mission Creek."

The vampires around the room seemed to be squirming now. The vampire next to Bree was holding the desk really hard that his knuckles turned whiter than his already pale skin. "What happened to the vampires after that?" A boy called out.

"Well no one really knows. They were driven out of their home so they probably found a new one somewhere else." Mr. Baker answered. _Or they came back for revenge _Bree was tempted to say out loud. This was huge news. She had to tell the guys.

_After School…_

"Whoa. The war of 1915 had to do with the vampires!?" Chase said. "Are you sure Mr. Baker wasn't drunk or something? What he told was totally different from the other version!"

"Well what was the other version?" Bree asked. Chase groaned. "Don't any of you pay attention to this town's history?" All he got were shakes of their heads and one 'are you serious' look from Leo. "What really happened was that Mission Creek basically had a fight with themselves. There were two sides. Whoever won would take the town and the losers would have to leave forever." Chase said.

"Seriously!? That's so undescriptive compared to what Bree said!" Leo said. "It's not my fault. The history book didn't have much information on it." Chase defended himself. "The only way what Mr. Baker could've been true was if he saw it with his own eyes!" Chase exclaimed. "Maybe he did." Adam suggested.

Adam's comment made them stop cold in their tracks. Which wasn't a good idea since they were outside in the cold weather. "You think… Mr. Baker could be immortal? Or even worse, also a vampire?" Leo gulped. "No way. He can't be a vampire. He doesn't have the characteristics for it." Bree said.

"But if what he said was really true, then he would have had to be at least a thousand years old!" Chase said. "Well there's only one way to find out." Adam said. Bree and Chase looked at each other before groaning. "Please don't say it." They said simultaneously. "Oh yeah baby. The Ultimate Zombie Killing Team is back!" Adam and Leo said together. "Or UZKT for short." Adam added.

"Uh except for the fact that Mr. Baker's not a zombie. And we probably won't be killing him." Chase said. "Well then. Way to be a wet blanket Chase." Leo scoffed.

* * *

**Oooh so is Mr. Baker's version really true!? And UZKT is back baby, it's back!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok back with another chapter guys! You'll learn a little more about Baker...**

* * *

_Baker's Residence…_

Mr. Baker's house was off Wizards Street. There was something peculiar about the name of the road. The house itself was normal enough. It looked just like a regular house. Nothing seemed out of place.

"I can't believe we're really doing this." Bree said flatly. The four friends were hiding outside Mr. Baker's house using a bush. They even had the same tree hats they had on during the time of the apocalypse. "Ugh… What I can't believe is just how much it smells." Leo said covering his nose.

"Smells aside, this is a good place to hide!" Chase exclaimed. The bush blocked Mr. Baker from seeing then while at the same time allowed them to look inside the window where the target was watching TV. "Alright so now all we gotta do is wait and see if anything suspicious happens."

"Well as long as we're waiting, I'm gonna eat my leftovers from lunch." Adam said and pulled out a half-eaten sub. The smell got stronger after that. Chase gagged. "Um Adam? Is that sub really leftovers? Cause it seems more like mold." Adam shrugged. "Course it is."

"Uh from lunch on what day?" Bree said pinching her nose. "About a week ago." Adam said and took a huge bite. Bree, Chase, and Leo looked at each other before making faces of disgust. "Adam!" Chase shouted and slapped the sub away from Adam's hands. "That's disgusting!"

"Hey!" Adam exclaimed. "You just made me waste a perfectly good sub! Not cool Chase!" Chase rolled his eyes before turning back towards the window. Adam's eyes narrowed. "No one trashes my food and gets away with it! Take this!" Adam launched himself at his brother. The two were now wrestling on the ground, causing a commotion. "Guys cut it out already!" Leo said. Adam had now pinned down Chase. "How does it feel now!?" He shouted.

Chase loosened his body, making it seem like he gave up. Adam smiled and loosened his grip. "See what happens when you come between me and my food?" Adan said, thinking he had the upper hand. Chase smirked. Then, the roles were reversed and Chase was now on top of Adam. The brothers began rolling around in the grass, having a good old fashioned playful fight. Finally, they stopped after hearing Bree say "As much as I would love for you two to continue this, Mr. Baker just got up from the couch to see what all the noise was about!" Adam and Chase quickly scrambled back to the bush.

Mr. Baker peered out the window but when he saw nothing, shrugged his shoulders thinking it was just some wild animal, and went back to his show.

"Seriously what is wrong with you two!?" Bree whispered as loud as she dared. "He started it!" Adam and Chase said and pointed their fingers at each other.

"Oooh wait Mr. Baker's getting up!" Leo pointed out and everyone's attention went back to Bree's history teacher.

Mr. Baker had gotten up and walked to the bathroom. "Oh… Never mind then. Nothing interesting." Leo said. "Ugh we are getting nowhere with this!" Bree groaned.

The four friends waited for about half an hour and nothing happened. Leo had fallen asleep on the ground and Adam was nursing a poor squirrel back to health. Its tail was frozen and Adam had wrapped it in his jacket pocket.

"It's been thirty minutes and still nothing!" Chase sighed. "Maybe we should just go home for the day. It's getting colder and colder."

"No not yet. Any minute now Baker's probably gonna do something odd." Bree said determined. Chase slung his arm around her shoulder. "I guess so." The couple huddled together for warmth.

Just when Chase was about to fall asleep, something caught his eye. "Hey what's that on Mr. Baker's shelf?" He pointed to one of the books. "Just looks like a regular book Chase." Bree said. "Yeah but what does it say? It looks like a…" Suddenly the name of the street had made sense. "A spellbook…" Bree's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive." Chase said. "Wake up Leo. We have some things we need to discuss." Chase went into leader mode.

_Linebreak…_

Asher had just about had it already. How dare that 'Baker' teach about the war of 1915 and call them weird! He couldn't wait for the vampire's revenge. It will be on December 27th, exactly a century since the war. Only about a week left before Mission Creek was back in their hands.

"Yo Asher would you just chillax a bit?" Charlie called over from his spot on the tree. Asher relaxed his muscles. "Sorry Charlie. Just angry at Baker."

Charlie nodded. "He hasn't changed a bit. Well except he shaved his beard I guess." Asher sighed. "I just don't get it. Why would he tell that version? I erased the truth and now the mortals all think the war of 1915 was just some silly war, nothing important. It was to keep them off guard for when we came back. I even hypnotized the governor!"

Charlie shrugged. "Maybe he thinks that one of the students in that class could stop us." Charlie snorted. "Wait never mind. Old barnacle brain must be starting to go crazy."

Asher smirked. "Yeah, he probably is. There's no one strong enough to stop us after all. Age must be finally affecting him. It's about time too."

Before Charlie could say anything else, a vampire from their pack came up to them. "What's up Hunter?" He asked the vampire.

"Just wondering if some of us could go down to the park and have a little feast on the mortals Charlie." Hunter replied, true to his name. Charlie looked to Asher for confirmation. Asher nodded his head. "Go ahead. Oh and don't drink too much or else the mortals may get suspicious."

Hunter smiled. "No problem. Thanks guys." Hunter raced away with three others.

"Their getting antsy already." Charlie commented. "We'll only have to wait a week though. Then we'll be back in business." Asher replied.

* * *

**Ooooh. It's only a week until the vampires attack. This'll be interesting. On and I almost forgot. Hypnotizing is credited to vampirehunter555. Maybe you'll see more of it, maybe you won't.**

**~BaconPineapples**


	6. Chapter 5

**Things are getting a little spicy...**

* * *

"You're positively sure about this Chase?" Leo said with a raised eyebrow. "Yes!" Chase said exasperated. "For the last time! YES!" He whispered shouted. "Bree?" Leo asked for confirmation. Bree nodded her head.

"So he really is a wizard or something like that?" Adam asked. "Probably." Chase replied. Leo wiped the last of the sleep out of his eyes. "Ok we'll go with what you said Chase. But if you're wrong, this is all your fault." Leo said, just like during the zombie apocalypse. Chase rolled his eyes. "Why do you always say that!?" He said annoyed.

"Because all your ideas usually go wrong somehow!" Leo answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Chase scowled. "Whatever."

"Come on let's do this!" Adam shouted and ran straight into a trashcan. The rest of UZKT widened their eyes. Adam just blew their cover. Mr. Baker walked to the window and saw them. He opened it to talk to them. "Well look who it is!" He said, a bit jolly. "Come in guys. I'm sure we have lots to discuss."

UZKT looked at each other back and forth. Finally, Chase decided to make the first move. He got up and began to make his way to the door. Seeing as their 'leader' was going, Adam, Bree, and Leo began to follow. Adam was still covered in trash and had a banana peel in his hair.

When they entered the house, there was a blast of warm air. "Ah, finally. My fingers were starting to turn blue." Leo said.

The warm air made Chase start to lose his guard. The house looked just like a normal house. Chase started to doubt himself. Maybe he was just hallucinating when he saw the spellbook. Then he shook himself out of his thoughts. That was definitely a spellbook. He could picture it clearly in his head. The cover looked ancient and beaten, like it has been through rough time. And he couldn't forget the fancy font on it. It was one of those fonts that you could just barely read. The pages were yellowed from age.

"Have a seat guys." 'Baker' said. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asked kindly. Chase answered for all of them. "No thanks Mr. Baker." Baker could've slipped something in a drink. "So you probably know why we're here." Chase started.

"Course I do. I know what you guys have been through." Baker said creepily, almost like a stalker. "Uh…you do?" Leo said creeped out. "Yes. I've seen you guys defeat the zombies and I believe you guys can do the same to the vampires."

"Wait how do you know we were the ones to get rid of all the zombies?" Bree narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why I just do. I'm here to protect Mission Creek after the war of 1915. When the apocalypse broke out, I was planning to find the cure when I found out that you guys were gonna do the same. I figured we could work together without actually you guys actually knowing I helped you guys if you know what I mean." Baker said.

"But how did you even help us?" Adam asked.

Baker smiled. "Who do you think helped you find the recipe for the cure?" Chase stood up in realization. "You possessed my laptop!?" He screeched. Baker held up his hands. "Hey look it worked didn't it?"

"Wait a minute. Chase you never told us anything about your laptop going haywire." Bree said. "Uh…" Chase chuckled guiltily. "Well I was just really excited that we finally found the cure and I wouldn't have to turn into a zombie. Even though I still did at the end." Chase defended himself poorly, being put on the spot. "So then how did you actually find the cure?" Leo smirked knowing that Chase wasn't Mr. Perfect anymore.

"Well…my laptop just started to do things on its own. Like I wasn't touching anything. Then the cure just popped up on it." Chase said. "And I guess I have you to thank for that." He said to Baker.

"Yup." Baker said popping the p. "But enough of that. Back to the real issue here. I know that the vampires are planning to take back Mission Creek on December 27th. It would be a century since the war of 1915. But that's all. I don't know how they are going to do this."

"Can't we just alert the authorities? And then they could take it from there." Bree asked. Baker shook his head. "If only it was that easy. See you guys are probably wondering how no one else knows the truth about the war and why the history books say so little about it." Chase nodded his head. "The vampires have hypnosis. They hypnotized everyone to make them think that the war was just basically a little scrimmage. Nothing serious." Baker answered.

"So what can we do if they are so powerful then?" Leo asked. "Well that's up to you guys. What do YOU think you can do to stop them?" Baker said.

"Why can't you just get rid of them!? You're like a wizard or something!" Chase shouted. Baker sighed. "I can't. My magic has been getting weaker and weaker every day. My life force is dying. I've had a long life. I feel like I only have a few days before I die."

The mood turned sour. There was a silence until the TV interrupted them. Everyone's heads turned to the TV.

_"__Breaking News! There has been deaths at Mission Creek Park! The bodies of the victims have these weird bite marks on them, never seen before. Scientists don't know what animal caused this. More news will be coming in a few minutes."_

"The vampires." Chase said. "I thought you said they weren't gonna take over until the 27th!" Chase shouted before attempting to choke Baker. "Whoa! Chase!" Adam raced over and pulled Chase off of Baker.

"They probably just wanted some blood!" Baker said while holding his throat. "Now it's getting late. I suggest you guys go home now."

Everyone walked out the door but Bree lagged behind for a second. "Who are you really?" She asked, curious.

Baker just smiled before replying. "Excellent question my dear. Why, my name is Merlin."

_Linebreak…_

Asher snarled. "I told you guys to be careful!" He roared to Hunter. Hunter flinched under Asher's death glare. "I'm sorry. We just got carried away."

Charlie flew down from his spot on the tree. "Now you've alerted the mortals that we're here. You might as well have just built a sign on the highest skyscraper that says the vampires are here!" He said.

"Look guys I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." Hunter said, begging. Asher growled. "You better be. But next time something like this happens again, we won't be so lenient. Now get out of my sight!" Asher shouted. Hunter scrambled away, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"I can't believe Hunter." Charlie grumbled. He wanted his revenge almost as much as Asher did, but he didn't show it as much. "I know." Asher said. "But don't worry. This is just a minor setback."

* * *

**Ooooh Baker is Merlin! Baker is Merlin! Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	7. Chapter 6

**Read on Baconers! Just read on...**

* * *

_Davenport House…_

"Chase how stupid could you get!?" Bree shouted once the four teens got home. "What but I…" Chase fumbled. "You tried to choke MERLIN! I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

Adam and Leo were awkwardly sitting on the couch watching the exchange between the couple.

"But Bree!" Chase tried again. "He was just trying to help us! We'll need him to help defeat the vampires. He's our source of information and you tried to KILL him!" Bree said. Chase was at a loss for words. "I…" Chase stopped. "That's what I thought." Bree said. "I'm going home." She walked out the door slamming it.

Chase sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Leo. He just had his first fight with Bree. For once, Chase didn't know what to do anymore. He was hopeless with romantic stuff. "Uh…" Leo couldn't come up of anything to say. There was an awkward silence after that. "Would pizza help?" Adam interrupted the silence. Chase and Leo gave him a 'really' look. "Hey if all else fails…eat pizza!"

"I'm going to my room." Chase grumbled.

_The Next Day at School…_

Adam, Chase, and Leo were at their lockers. "Where's Bree?" Chase asked. "I need to apologize to her." Leo shrugged. "I haven't seen her all morning. When I woke up she already left for school." Adam slammed his locker making Chase and Leo jump. "We can just see her at lunch." He pointed out. "Alright. I can't believe I'm saying this but Adam's right. Let's just go to class." Chase said giving up.

_With Bree…_

Truth be told, Bree was avoiding the guys purposely. She was still mad at Chase, just not as much as yesterday. Bree walked to history with Merlin. Before, she thought 'Baker' was just some old guy with peas for brain but now she respected him. He was alive for centuries doing all sort of great things with King Arthur. Bree opened the door and took her seat next to the vampire.

Merlin looked up at her and motioned for her to come to his desk. "Yes Mer- I mean M. Baker?" Bree quickly corrected herself. "I have an idea but you might not like it. Try to befriend one of the calmer vampires and see if you could get information out of him about the revenge." Merlin said.

Bree took a step back. "Are you sure about this?" Merlin nodded. "Try the vampire next to you, I think his name is Charlie or something." Bree took a deep breath. "Ok. I can do this." She walked back to her seat.

"Alright class. Settle down. Today we are going to do a group project." Merlin subtly caught Bree's eyes. "Your partner is going to be the person sitting next to you." There were multiple groans and a few cheers. "Your project is going to be making a visual on the war of 1915. Make sure it symbolizes something. Oh and this is worth 25% of your grade so be careful!" There were more groans. "Well… Get started guys!"

Bree turned to see Charlie facing her. "Well, I guess you're my partner. Let's just get this over with." Charlie said. Bree's mouth was glued shut. Then she remembered Merlin's words. She had to act friendly.

"Yup. So what should our visual symbolize?" Bree started. They talked for a few minutes on what to do and they finally got their project straightened out. They were going to do a mural with both sides. There would be the vampires on one side and the humans on the other. The project would symbolize the Mission Creek splitting apart. Maybe not the best project, but at least they had the foundation done.

"I'm gonna get the mural paper from the art teacher. I'll be right back." Charlie said. He glided out the door.

Bree turned to see Merlin staring at her. He gestured for her to come. "Well how is it going?" Merlin asked. "Okay, I guess." Bree answered. "Remember, befriend him." Merlin reminded. Bree nodded before going back to her desk.

Charlie entered the room a few minutes later with the mural paper wrapped all around his body. "A little help here?" He called over to Bree. Together, the two of them tried to get the paper off of Charlie. But, they only managed to wrap Bree in it too. Charlie tried taking a step only to face plant on the floor and took Bree with him. The two looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"How were we retarded enough to make this happen?" Charlie said in-between laughs. Bree didn't answer as she was still doubled over laughing. Merlin looked over and gave a nod of approval at the job Bree was doing.

Eventually, another classmate was kind enough to help them get out of their paper trap. "Alright. Let's get started on this." Bree said. They worked together. Bree drew the human side and Charlie drew the vampire side. Charlie looked over at Bree's work. "I thought you were drawing people, not gingerbread men." He teased. "Hey don't make fun of my awesome artwork!" Bree said. "Besides, your 'vampires' look like dudes with a bad case of rabies."

"They are fangs!" Charlie defended his artwork. "Sure they are." Bree said sarcastically. She was ready to start the next stage and grabbed a bucket of paint. Charlie did the same, but he wasn't trying to paint the mural. He dipped a big brush into the black paint. "Hey Bree?" He asked. Bree turned around to get a face full of paint. "Oops." Charlie said innocently.

Bree wiped her face so she could see. Charlie's face was in a smirk. "Oh it's on." She said. She grabbed the bucket of red paint and poured it all over Charlie. Charlie gasped in surprise. "Oh if that's how you wanna play it then get ready." Charlie grabbed his bucket and in a quick motion, splattered Bree. The two of them began a paint fight. What they didn't notice was that the rest of the class was looking at them. Asher looked at Charlie disapprovingly but Charlie didn't notice. "I suggest you two go clean yourself off before the bell rings." Merlin said. "You got two minutes."

"Race you." Charlie said to Bree. "You're on." Bree said. "On three. One, two…" Bree bolted before saying the last number, getting a head start. "Hey no fair!" Charlie said and raced after her.

_At Lunch…_

Adam, Chase, and Leo were at their regular table waiting for Bree to show up. "Hey are you gonna eat that?" Adam asked Chase. Chase hadn't touched his burger. He shook his head and slid it over to Adam. "Sweet." Adam said before chowing down.

"Where is Bree?" Chase wondered out loud. "I don't know. Just be patient…" Leo faltered looking in the direction of the cafeteria doors. He couldn't believe his eyes. "What is it Leo?" Chase asked and looked in the direction. Chase's heart nearly stopped. There was Bree walking in with… a vampire. They were laughing at something. Then, they separated and Bree walked over to them. "Hey guys." She said. Chase's eyes narrowed. "Hey." He growled out. Chase stomped away angrily.

* * *

**I still get JEALOUS! Heheh, Charlie and Bree bonded. Course I had to add some drama in here! And do you think Merlin's plan is going to work? Remember Charlie's characteristics from before and take a guess!**

**~BaconPineapples**


End file.
